Cahills VS Olympians
by The Girl of the Moon
Summary: When the cahill siblings find a hunt that tells them to so to the 600th floor of the Empire State building, you know there will be troubles! T for future plans...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this story takes part after book 6. Hope it won't be cliché or OCC (whatever that is)! YS**

"Dan! Are you awake yet?" Asked Amy, while she was shaking Dan's arm.

"OK, **OK**! I am UP!" muttered Dan, and sat on the hotel bed. They just found a hint in Indonesia after they almost BURNED ALIVE.

"Now, why did you wake me up in **2 AM**?" he yelled at her.

"While you were sleeping, I tried to solve this hint that we found:

**'Find the palace of the ancient empire, floor 600, in the tower,**

**And their heroes,**

**Now try to not to bother,**

**While you take theirs metal weapons'**"

"What empire they are talking about? And what heroes?" asked Dan, curious.

"Well, it says 'empire' and 'tower'. Maybe it is talking about The Empire State tower, but it doesn't HAVE 600 floors. Just 102" answered Amy, wondering.

"Well, but it says to go there, so we will" decided Dan, "Let's tell Nellie!"

_About an hour later_

Dan, Amy and Nellie walked to the airplane. Nellie was listening to a song in her iPod. Dan thought about ninjas. Amy just looked around her. In the line to their airplane, she saw a boy about 16 with black hair and sea-green eyes holding hands with a girl that had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. They both looked worried. _I hope they aren't Cahills. They look dangerous, _thought Amy. The boy was holding a small pen like it can save his life. The girl had a Yankee baseball cap in her hand. She kept looking around, and saw the last thing she wanted to see.

A small family, a mother and her son and daughter, were buying tickets. They got 2, and the mother left her children and walked away. Then, the sibling turned around, and Amy saw the last people on the planet she wanted to see. They both had caramel skin and dark hair, and amber colored eyes.

The Kabra sibling, Ian and Natalie, walked to the same line that the Cahill siblings were in.

"Dan! LOOK!" whispered Amy to her brother, "Cobras alert!"

"Oh no. we are going to get killed by Amy's BOYFRIEND and his sister!" Said Dan to Nellie, "We need to get in the plane before they would have spotted us!"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" said Amy angrily.

The three moved on with the line, while trying to look invisible. When they got into the plane, Amy found out that the weird couple she saw before sat in front of then. She felt a little bit guilty, but she decided to listen to their conversation.

"Oh gods! I hate to fly!" wait, did he say god_s_?

"Relax Percy. Zeus promised that he won't blast you out from the sky" when she said _Zeus_ she meant to the Greek god of the sky? That impossible! He doesn't exist!

"I know Annabeth, but I still prefer Blackjack over this nightmare!" who's Blackjack?

"I know you do," said the girl, probably Annabeth, "but you can't torture the poor Pegasus for this long distance!" Pegasus? Did she say Pegasus?

"So why couldn't we sail? You know my dad will protect the ship" how can he protect a ship? He is a god or something?

_**Ding Dong!**_

**"Attention passengers. We will be taking off in a few minutes. Please, wear your seat belts."** The captain said.

After the take off, Amy went to the bathroom. She saw this Annabeth girl entering the toilet so she waited outside. Then she heard Annabeth saying,

"Dear god, please accept this gift from me! Chiron, Half-Blood Camp!" Half-Blood camp? What is it?

Before she could hear the rest of what Annabeth were doing in the toilet, she felt someone grabbing her wrist. She turned around and saw a boy, around her age, with caramel colored skin, dark brown hair and eyes in the color of amber.

"Hello, love. Did you miss me?" said Ian Kabra, with a silky British accent.

**AN: I know, I know, the "Hello love" is a cliché, but what else could he say? **** 3 **** YS**


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I-Ian... Wh-what are you doing here?"

"That is the same question I wanted to ask you, love,"

"W-well, I'm waiting to this boy inside to finish because I'm about to p-puke..."

"What I meant was what are you doing on this airplane?"

"What are _you_ doing on this airplane? and where is your mom?"

"Well, now I am trying to get an answer from you - "

"And I will never answer yiu, ian,"

"And my mother is busy with Lucian business. I have answered your question, honestly,"

"Honestly? You? Next I will meet a Greek god,"

"Now you need to answer mine – What are you doing on this plane?"

"Why should I answer?"

"Because if you won't, your brother Daniel and your babysitter Nellie will learn how to fly, without a plane."

Before Amy could say something, this boy - Petric or something, right? - got out of the toilet room and looked at Amy and Ian with a strange look. He looked at Amy and said, "Is he a monster or something?"

"Well, I think he acts like a monster, but he just a… long distance cousin. Just a second, who are you, and why did you think he is a MONSTER?You were kidding, right?"

"Um… I'm… Peter Johnson. And who are you two?"

"I am Ian Kabra and this girl is Amy Cahill. What did you mean when you asked if I was a monster?"

"Um… Nothing important. Now, I must go – " Percy started to walk away, but Ian caught him in his open hand. Amy realized his hand is still holding her wrist. She blushed, and tried to shake it off, but Ian grabbed her hard. Percy just laughed and did a Judo-like move and the next thing Amy knew, Ian was on the floor, and Percy pointed a pen to his face. Amy thought she likes this guy.__

"What are you going to do? Draw a mustache on my face?"

"Well, it will be fun, but no, this pen is not a real pen."

"Oh, it is a laser-pen. An _Ekat_ invention. I'm shaking in my boots,"

"What are Ekats? No, this is something else." Percy uncapped his pen and it shifted.

"I-is that a sword?" Stuttered Amy.

"Anaclusmos. Or how I like to name it – Riptide."

"A wave? This is how you call a sword?" asked Ian.

"A little respect. The sea is very powerful, you know!" Percy looked furious, like the sea was his parent or something. Wait – **_a sword?_**

"OK, OK! I am sorry! You act like I coursed your mother!"

Percy mumbled something about his father, but it was in a different language. Greek maybe?

"Thanks Percy. I owe you a lot. Can you nock him out or something?" Amy couldn't believe she said that without stuttering, especially with the huge sword in Percy's hands.

"Although I would love to do that, a demigod can't hurt mortals. But, wait; do you see a sword in my hands?"

"If it is not a sword, that is the biggest toothpick I have ever seen,"

"That is what Rachel said… Now, she is our Oracle."

"What are you talking about? Who are 'us'? What is an 'Oracle'?"

"We will talk when the plane will land. If you have any relatives on this plane, bring them to the gift shop. You too, Mr. Cobra"

"It is Kabra, Mr. Johnson."

"Please, call me Percy Jackson."

* * *

**_AN: thank you Anonimous Review, I will fix the problems you have mentioned. You realy helped me. If you find more mistakes, tell me. I would love that. :-) YS_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: you guys probably wanted to know what Percy and Annabeth did in Indonesia. I have no idea. But I will find out later. Anyways, here is the third chapter. By the way, is OOC means Out Of Character? sorry if it will hapen...  
**_

"So… why do you trust this Patrick kid?" asked Dan, while they were walking to the airport's gift shop.

"I told you already, I am not sure why but my instincts tell me to." Amy answered nervously.

"The same instincts that told you to trust the Cobras?"

Amy was about to punch Dan where it hurts, but the Nellie said, "Here is the gift shop. Now, where is that dude that saved you from the Cobra kid?"

Amy looked around. Percy was out of site. Unfortunately, the Kabras were waiting next to the shop window. Ian looked pretty annoyed, and Natalie looked very bored.

"Hey Amy. Is this your brother? And who is she?"

Amy turned around and saw Percy, Annabeth and another guy she haven't noticed yet. He had knitted hat and long pants, although it was a very hot day. Amy wondered if it had something to do with Percy's sword.

"Percy, this is my annoying brother Dan –"

"Hey!"

"And this is our au pair, Nellie. The Cobras are over there. You already met Ian, and this is sister, Natalie."

The Kabras came closer to the Cahills. Ian wasn't so happy to meet Percy again. He asked,

"Hello, Percy. Who are you friends?" he said the name Percy like he ate something rotten.

"This is Annabeth, my girlfriend. And this is Grover, my best friend."

"Let's get to the point – who are you? Why do you have a sword? How did you bring it into the plane? Why did you tell Amy and the cobra to come here with us?" Dan asked.

"Well, if you want to get the answers to questions number one to three, I need to answer question number 4 first. But before I'll answer, Grover. Are they… You-know-what?"

_You-know-what? Are they Cahills? _Thought Amy, panicked. _If they are, they will probably kill us or something!_

"No. Completely mortals."

"What are you talking about? What is going on?" asked Natalie.

"Well, we have to get somewhere safe. Let's go to my apartment. It is not safe from monsters, but no mortal will hear us" said Percy.

"Wow! I am NOT going anywhere with you before you will tell us what is going on! What do you mean by mortals and monsters?" Ian was furious.

"I will tell you what you need to know, and I'll explain at my apartment – you know all the Greek myths? They are real. And sometimes the gods comes to earth and fall in love with mortals, and after those love stories, the god and mortal having a baby. For example – me and Annabeth. My father is Poseidon, her mother is Athena. Understood?"

"You are not supposed to be enemies?" asked Amy.

"Yes, so?"

"And one more question – what is Grover?"

Grover folded his pants. And… and…

"I am a satyr – half man, half goat" he said.

_**AN: Just for you will know – I am improvising the entire story. I don't know what will happen next. As you can see, I followed **__**MythFairyTaleFan**__** wish**__**. And f, I think I will do that. Maybe Percy is a Tomas? Tell me what branch you think he is. Thanks! YS**_


	4. Chapter 4

The entire car ride Dan was asking questions. "Are you really a satyr? And you are really a son of Poseidon? And you are really a daughter of Athena? And you are dating? Aren't you supposed to be enemies, because of your parents? And the Greek gods actually exist? And the monsters too? And –"

"Stop! Please! You are worse than Nico!" Percy pleaded.

"Who's Nico?"

"Nico di Angelo. He is a son of Hades."

"That is so cool! Can he communicate dead people?"

"Yes. And summon _**(AN: is that the word?)**_ them, so they will fight for him." Percy looked bored, like it happens all the time.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Dan was about to jump up and down in is seat.

"So, Percy, like Dan asked earlier, are you a son of Poseidon?" asked Amy.

"OH COME ON! You aren't buying this stupid story, Are you Amy?" asked Ian with an annoyed voice.

"Oh please. You are angry because Percy beaten you. Can't you get an open mind?"

"I am, but it is a fact – THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GODS OR MONSTERS!"  
"I wish it was true, because that way, you and your family wouldn't exist!" Amy almost yelled that.

The angry couple continued arguing while the group entered an apartment.

"Hey mom! I am home, and brought some friends!" Said Percy.

Next to the kitchen table, sat a couple. The lady (probably Percy's mother) wore jeans and a plain blue T-shirt. The man wore a suit that reminded Amy's old Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner _**(AN: Does someone recognize?)**_.

"Percy-Jackson-where-have-you-been-and-why-didn't-you-IM-me-I-almost-got-a-heart-attack and who are your friends?"

"Mom, these are Amy Cahill, This is her Brother Dan. This is their au pair Nellie. And those are Ian and Natalie Kabra. Guys, this is my mother, Sally, and this is my step father, Paul Blufis."

Everybody murmured hey, except Amy and Ian, which still fought.

"Are they always like that?" asked Grover.

"Yes, especially since Korea event." Answered Nellie.

"What happened in Korea?" asked Annabeth.

"I would ask the Cobras. It is THEIR entire fault!"

"Excuse me. But YOU sent us to an imaginary Lake Tash!"

"Right before you two locked us in a cage to die!"

"Wow, wow, wait a second. Can you just explain us what happened?" asked Percy.

Dan and Natalie told the story, but didn't mention the clue part. They said they where looking for something important.

"You would KILL each other so you can find something! What a family!" Percy looked shocked.

"It is not like OUR family is perfect. Your grandfather tried to kill you... _**(Kronos is the father of Poseidon, so he is Percy's grandfather)**_" reminded Annabeth

Before Percy could answer, Amy shouted "I HATE YOU IAN KABRA!" and ran away. Nellie and Annabeth ran after her while Dan asked Ian "What did you do to her you beast?"

"Um… I just reminded the Korea and Australia events, and when we got to all the times I tried to kill her… She blew up and ran away."

_**AN: I know the end is not my best, but I didn't know how to make it better. If you find anything that is OOC or cliché, tell me. I will try to fix that. Anyway, I thought to write another fanfic – a crossover of The 39 Clues and Enchanted Ella (when I will find the book). Anyway, please review! YS**_


	5. Chapter 5

Amy ran in the hallway. She opened a door that said "**Percy's room. Do not enter unless you got my direct permission**". She sat on Percy's bed and cried. Than, she felt someone was hugging her shoulders.

"Go, Ian, or I'll kick you harder than the last time" she said without liking.

"Well, I would like to watch it, after what he did to you," she heard a girl's voice says. She looked and saw Annabeth was sitting next to her. Nellie sat next to her other side, offering her some tissue papers.

"It is OK, you can cry. It will help you to fill better," said Nellie softly.

Amy followed Nellie's advice, and cried. And cried. And cried.

"Shhh... he doesn't worth your tears. I was there too. I know how it is to be betrayed by someone that I trusted," Said Annabeth.

"Re-really?" sniffed Amy, "How?"

Annabeth told Amy her life story, and how Luke betrayed her.

"But in the end he saved us all. He killed himself so Kronos won't take over the world. Maybe Ian is like him too. Maybe he will be good in the end."

"You-you really think th-that?" stuttered Amy.

"Yes. But I have one question though…"

"What?"

"What did you look for that is so important? What did you look for that he could kill you to get it?"

"Well… I don't know if I can trust you. You heard what happened last time I trusted someone…"

"I swear on river Styx that I won't betray you. Now can I hear the story?"

"You see, everything started on my grandmother's funeral day…" Amy started. She told Annabeth anything. She didn't skip any part, even the part that she maid Dan cry.

When she was done, she started crying again.

"Sh… that is OK. Anything is going to be fine… but I'm a little curious. You four are completely mortals, but all of you can see through the must. I didn't think that it is possible… It is really rare to find one mortal that can see through the mist. And there are _four_ of you."

"What the mist is?"

"It is something that makes the mortals see what their minds can understand. For example, most mortals will see Percy's sword as a pen or a baseball bat."

"But I've never seen all this Greek things before today. How could it be?"

"Maybe you were lucky. I guess you weren't in a place with a lot of monsters…"

…oooOOOooo…oooOOOooo…

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen_

"You just _love_ to hurt my sister, aren't you _cobra_?" asked Dan furiously.

"Oh shut up! I didn't do that on purpose!" replied Ian.

"You didn't lock us up in that cave on purpose? You didn't feed those sharks on purpose? You didn't release the spiders and the snake on purpose?"

"My mother made me do it! I couldn't say no! She would kill ma and Natalie!"

"What mother will hurt her own children?" asked Percy.

"Maybe she isn't their mother…" mumbled Grover.

"What? How ca you think that way?" said Natalie furiously

"Maybe you are like Percy, Annabeth and all the kids in Camp Half Blood." He added.

"What? But you said that they are completely mortals!" said Percy.

"I talked about the Cahill siblings. Buy the way. The perfume disturbs me. And they both have Shannel number 5"

"So you say they are… they are…"

"Yes. The Kabra siblings are Demigods."

_**AN: Sorry for all OOC and cliché… it is not my best chapter. Anyway, I think Vikram is the mortal parent of the Kabras. Who is the mother/s? But if you think that Isabel is the mortal parent, tell me who do you think is the father/s. I will write one more chapter and after that will write the part they are claimed. Amy and Dan are mortal. No question. Did I write Shannel right? Well, review and answer my question! By the way, I want more opinions for Percy's branch .Now I have Madrigal and Tomas. So, anyway, thanks! YS**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Annabeth! Amy! Nellie! We have to go, RIGHT NOW!" shouted Percy.

"Why?" asked Nellie.

"The Kabras are demigods!"

"But Grover said –" started Annabeth.

"Their perfume covered their smell. We have to leave!"

"But –"

"Right now!"

Amy, Nellie, Annabeth and Percy got to the street. The Kabras, Dan and Grover stood next to a smoke grey colored cab.

Amy heard the driver says, "We don't take mortals!"

"We will pay two drachmas for each one of them when we will get to camp half blood!" promised Annabeth.

"Deal," said the driver. The cab shifted to a van. The entire group entered, even the Kabras, who weren't pleased about the fact that the cab didn't shift to a limo.

In the driver seat, three old ladies with one eye and one tooth were fighting, over the tooth and the eye. Amy, disguised, searched for an empty seat. Unfortunately, it was the seat between Ian and the window. If you didn't know, she HAD to touch HIM so she could get to the seat. She set unpleased and leaned on the window. Although all the shouting, she fell asleep.

She woke up few minutes later, when she heard Dan shouting, "Is that a DRAGON?"

She found out she leaned on Ian's shoulder, and he didn't seemed to care about it. Amy blushed and sat. The cab stopped driving and everyone got out. When they were standing outside, Amy noticed they are in Long Island. She saw a big pine tree with a gold cloth on it. A dragon surrounded the tree. Wait, a Dragon?

"I-i-is th-th-that a d-d-d-dragon?" asked Amy.

"That exactly what I asked," said Dan.

"Well, Amy, would you like to race to the pine?" asked Ian.

"You mean to the pine with the dragon? No, thanks," she replied,

"Oh don't be a chicken…"

"I'm not a ch-ch-chicken…"

"Yes you are!"

"Are n-n-not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"If it will get you of my back, IT IS ON!"

"Amy! No! Peleus will eat you!" screamed Annabeth, but Amy didn't notice that. She was so angry on Ian. She focused on the pine. She heard Annabeth, Percy and Grover to stop, but she ignored them. All she wanted to do is to get even with the cobra. She heard Ian shouting, "On your marks, get set, GO!"

She ran. The only thing she could think about was to run. She was a few seconds from getting to the tree, when Peleus noticed her. He looked at her, furious, and scratched. Amy notice now how long the dragon is. She froze, terrified, and stared at the dragon coming closer and closer to her. She knew what he is going to do. He is going to eat her. Peleus was a few seconds before attack, when a legion of owls came out of nowhere and attacked him. Amy was so shocked; she couldn't move and run away. Then, someone grabbed her waist and pulled her down the hill. She looked at her saver. It was Ian. _**(AN: well… Duh! Who did you think it was Connor Stoll?)**_

"Annabeth, did you summon those owls?" asked Percy.

"No, I have no idea –"

She couldn't finish her sentence, because of the owls came closer and closer. Than, the owls turned to Ian and surrounded him. Then a hologram of an owl appeared above hid head and he wore an ancient Greek armor. Everyone kneeled, and so did Amy, or at least tried to. Ian pulled her up. Then, Annabeth said, not very pleased, "Welcome, Ian Kabra, Son of Athena, Mistress of the Owls, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle," and added, very unpleased, "and my half brother."


	7. Author Note

_**Guys, I have a problem. I'm stuck.**_

_**I just don't know what to do with this story!**_

_**So I decided – I will re-write it. Now it is going to be after book 10, not 6.**_

_**I hope you'll still like it!**_

_**TGM**_


	8. AN

_**This story is over.**_

_**I decided that from a few reasons:**_

_**1. I hate it.**_

_**2. The idea is horrible.**_

_**3. I don't feel like continuing this.**_

_**If you're mad at me because you like this story, I'm really sorry. But there's still a chance it will be continued: I'm putting this on adoption. If I won't get an adoption offer from anyone until next Saturday, I'll delete it. If I will get offers, I'll let you know who got the story.**_

_**Have a nice day!**_

_**TGM, Freud's fan**_


End file.
